yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Machina Gadget
Machina Gadget (マシンガジェ) Decks focus on using the card advantage provided by "Gadget" monsters to summon "Machina Fortress". The main goal is to simplify the game and win due to the constant advantage provided by the "Gadgets". Machina Gadgets are a popular Deck choice because it is relatively cheap, but able to function well against almost every Deck. There are numerous variations of this Deck. The Machinatown Gadget Deck focuses on Summoning monsters with high ATK. It uses cards such as "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" and "Geartown"; the former can be used as fodder for "Machina Fortress", gains effects when a "Gadget" is Tributed to Summon it, and the latter Special Summons "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" upon its destruction. "Machina Gearframe" is used to search "Machina Fortress" and "Machina Cannon". "Machina Cannon" is used as a free "Monster Reborn" for "Machina Fortress". Some decks also use "Machina Peacekeeper" although many regard it as too slow and a potentially dead draw. The most popular method of winning is to swarm the field and use cards such as "Soul Taker" and other one for one cards to simplify the game to allow the Gadgets to reduce the opponent's Life Points to 0. The Gadgets serve as "floaters", monsters that provide instant +1 Card Advantage to the player. Needless to say, because the Gadgets are Machine types, they have numerous support options available, such as "Cyber Dragon" and "Limiter Removal". Some Machina Gadget decks utilize "Solidarity" to force the opponent into using removal on the Gadgets and simplifying the game. "Solidarity", however, is sometimes a dead draw, and limits the variety of tech cards and Synchro/Xyz options. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Grandsoil the Elemental Lord * Plaguespreader Zombie * Gearspring Spirit (Only if you run just Machine-Type Monsters) * Cyber Dragon * Green Gadget * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Gold Gadget * Silver Gadget * Machina Cannon * Machina Force * Machina Fortress * Machina Gearframe * Machina Megaform * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Jinzo * Turbo Synchron (This card is another good way to easily Special Summon your Gadgets from your hand, next to Tin Goldfish, and is a Tuner as well, being able to Summon a Stardust Dragon with Machina Fortress, or Mist Wurm with Gadgets or Gearframe) * Unknown Synchron (An alternative to Turbo Synchron) * Tin Goldfish (If you are not using Crashbug Road or Double Summon) * Goblindbergh (An alternative to Tin Goldfish; While it's not a Machine-type, it is an EARTH monster, and it is not limited to special summoning only level 4 monsters from your hand) * Kagetokage * Masked Chameleon (it can special summon Gearframe and if you use cards, like Double Summon, with Gadgets, you can still use Chameleon's effect. Also, it can be searched by King of the Feral Imps, just like Kagetokage) * Jumbo Drill (good beatstick, adds the ability to Xyz Summon Rank 5s to the Deck) * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (In Machinatown variants) * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders (Good for a Rank 7 Xyz or to simply bring back a monster from your Graveyard) * Giant Rat (A Deck thinner; Excellent monster for balancing out the lack of special summoning from the deck, it is an EARTH monster ((synchs well with Redox's effects)) and can possibly save you from a OTK) * Attack Gainer (an alternative to the Synchron cards listed above, and is an EARTH monster unlike them) * Traptrix Myrmeleo (versatile due to having a useful effect whether it's Normal Summoned (adds 1 "hole card) or Special Summoned (destroys a spell or trap) despite the pacing of your deck, and is an EARTH monster) * Swift Scarecrow (A Machine and an EARTH monster, while also serving two purposes; save you from an attack that would make you lose, or to summon Machina Fortress) * "Deskbot" monsters have good synergy as well Extra Deck * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Genex Ally Triforce * Black Rose Dragon * Mist Wurm * Gem-Knight Pearl (EARTH monster, and helps defeat monsters like Evilswarm Ophion) * Lavalval Chain (Useful for bringing Machina Fortress or especially Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders into the Graveyard) * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 39: Utopia * Steelswarm Roach * Daigusto Emeral (Great for adding Gadgets back to the deck, and gives you a free card) * Gear Gigant X (Great for getting Machina Gearframe to the hand, allowing you to search out Machina Fortress faster) * King of the Feral Imps (it can add Kagetokage and Masked Chameleon) * Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry (Gadgets and Machina Gearframe are all Level 4 monsters, so this works well when paired with Jumbo Drill for the Xyz Summon) * Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh (Same as Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry, except that this card serves as more of an advanced version of Granmarg the Rock Monarch) Spell Cards * Burden of the Mighty (Use this only if your deck is not only made of Machine-type monsters, including your Extra deck; An alternative to Solidarity) * Crashbug Road (Normal Summon one Gadget, adding another Gadget to your hand, then activate this Spell Card to Special Summon another gadget, and add yet another gadget to your hand) * Creature Swap (Give your opponent a weak monster, and take his strong monster) * Double Summon (Since Ultimate Offering is now Forbidden, it's another way to Normal Summon 2 Gadgets per turn. It's being played especially in OCG.) * Geartown (In Machinatown variants) * Gravity Blaster (Gain 400 ATK (permanently) per turn; also solve your problems about Ryko, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, Spirit Reaper, Marshmallon,... ; combo with Solidarity to buff up your Machines) * Iron Call (Excellent for easy Xyz Summoning when you don't have Tin Goldfish or any monster in your hand) * Kaiser Colosseum (Since this deck can be slow sometimes, this is a great way to make sure your opponent can't outswarm you) * Limiter Removal (Can be used for a OTK. Also, monsters used for an Xyz Summon do not get destroyed on that same turn) * Machina Armored Unit (Excellent choice due to Gadgets having slightly low stats, and when you not only Special Summon another Gadget, but can add one more Gadget to your hand as well. It works well for any machine-type monster you have, being able to maintain having monsters on the field) * Machine Assembly Line (Buff up your Machines, and Special Summon one from your Graveyard with enough tokens on it) * Mind Control (Good as a Side Deck card, in case sometimes an opponent has a monster you can use for an Xyz or Synchro Summon) * Overload Fusion * Pot of Duality (Speeds up the deck a little bit) * Pot of Avarice (Recycles your Gadgets) * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars (Works well with Dragon Rulers and Machina Fortress) * Smashing Ground (Get rid of powerful monsters with ease) * Solidarity (Only if you run just Machine-Type Monsters) * Swords of Revealing Light (Good in the Side Deck, because sometimes you don't want your opponent to attack your low-level monsters so you can have time to set up a Summon of any kind) Trap Cards * Dimensional Prison * Ultimate Offering (only in the Traditional format) * Bottomless Trap Hole * Magical Hats (Only include this in Machinatown variants. You can destroy two Geartowns, and then Special Summon two Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragons in one turn) * Dark Bribe (Useful in Machinatown variants to protect your powerful monsters from Spell and Traps) * Call of the Haunted (Bring back powerful monsters back from the Graveyard with ease, a second chance to Xyz Summon, or give yourself more field and hand priority with a Gadget's effect) * Seven Tools of the Bandit (Since Machina Gadget is a type of Swarm deck, this protects your monsters from nasty traps) * Pinpoint Guard (alternative to Dimensional Prison, and useful for Gadget's effect and easier Xyz Summoning) * Xyz Block Given that the deck can Xyz Summon with ease, this set card can help the player maintain advantage once acquired. * Soul Rope (Ideal for Gadgets when in situations that the opponent uses plenty of "Destroy" effects) * Waboku (Splashable, and gives you time to set up your monsters since they are not that fast to begin with) Weaknesses Because Machina Gadget decks consist mainly of Machine type monsters, cards like "System Down" and "Cyber Dragon" are used to take advantage. "System Down" wipes out the entire field and Graveyard of Gadgets and "Cyber Dragon" does the same and creates a powerful "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon". Also, cards like Thunder King Rai-Oh can almost ruin your deck if you run 3 of each Gadget and 3 Machina Gearframe. It seems that this deck also has a difficult time with Burn decks or Lockdown decks like Ojama. Not only that, but "Macro Cosmos" would also cause problems for cards like Machina Fortress since it requires that you discard monster to the Graveyard unlike The Tricky. Skill Drain stops this deck's searches, and Deck Devastation Virus is a threat to any low-levels in the deck with the exception of Machina Gearframe. Category:Deck Type